Bright shadows of a Dark light
by Garnen Nosfer
Summary: When the angels and demons of Hetalia decide to settle their long-going feuds, which side shall become victorious after over 4000 years of disagreeing? Nations will be killed in this feud for victory. Rating may change


**I obviously don't own Hetalia, in case any of you were wondering. Christmas is over, dearies. /Ignore my odd headcannons throughout this story. It helps a lot.  
I got carried away with how much I typed, but I know none of you mind, right? …Right?  
-Garnen Nosfer**

* * *

_It's a lot easier to be a devil, giving in to the pressure than putting on those smiles through everything horrible you have even known to be an angel. _A dark haired male, clothed in a bomber jacket and slacks walked down a darkened and crumbling corridor, whistling a tune.  
"Ah! Nonono! Go away!" someone shouted, tripping, only a few feet ahead of the man. "N-no, please-"they were cut off as he grabbed their ankle, hoisting them into the air.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but you made a deal with me, my dearest human. I, as a demon, won't allow you not to hold up your end of our little bargain." He dropped them, opening his mouth to reveal sharpened teeth. "I've done my part, now yours is _much _easier." He bit into their neck, pulling away only moments later. "Hm…" he cleaned the blood off one side of his cheek, satisfied with the soul only slightly. "Thanks for your business." The man finished, smirking.

"Alfred! Another one—gone; it seems _your _counterpart did it this time. We're supposed to go out and look for him now, are you ready for an assignment?" the short golden spikes from the green hair males head bounced as he ran up to his partner. He wore an unlengthed white robe, and on his feet for shoes were flats that tied up his leg with a special string.  
The other man, dressed in a black suit nodded, opening his fingers that held a M*cBurger, burning it with a bright blue flame. Alfred's white and feather wings glistening in the morning light in a human town. "Yeah, but hey, Artie, do we even have an idea where they are?" he ran his fingers through his dark blonde Nantucket hair, cleaning his fingers that way. He eyes shone a deep oceanic blue, full of adventure and amusement.  
"I've got a few leads…" Arthur began, pulling out a notepad.

A maniacal laughter rung in the emptied building. As it died down, something removed a large section of a wall, stepping out. Another male, it appeared to be, stepping through the newly created gash. This one's eyes were an exact green as Arthurs', but with a red line in the center of their pupil. Their hair had spikes just like the blonde angels', but was a deep red, with two dark horns poking out. This form of Arthur's screamed the word _devil_ in every way. "Alright, Alfred. We can get this over with, where did that woman go?"  
"I told you already, Artie, I got her yesterday." The raven haired demon replied.  
"You WHAT?!" the thick eyebrows were exactly the same, furrowed together in an angry look.  
"The girl was mine anyways, go do something for yourself, or you'll get fat." He continued.  
"HUH?!" he grabbed Alfred's cheek, pinching it. "You want to talk about people getting fat now? How's you—" he was cut off as a gloved hand was placed firmly on the side of his head and he was sent flying into the closest wall, crumbling it.  
Alfred got up, rubbing his sore cheek. "Well, look who decided to have some fun." He commented, fixing his glasses, staring at two angels entering through the hole formerly new on the buildings structure.  
"That's just going too far now…" the British angel commented, glaring at his partner.  
The opposing counterpart slowly got up, bleeding from a forehead wounds and several small gashes and bruises. "Naughty, n..aughty.." he growled, hanging his head low.  
The demon America smirked, jumping back. "Now you two are just challenging us. Did you want to lose that badly?"

* * *

**Alfred and Arthur shall work for the devils, and America and Britain will be the angels. **_**Thank you**_** for explaining it to me, random person, even though I knew what I was doing. I don't think I'll mention your username though. Anyhow, it may seem lazy how I'm going to cluster these 'previews' together, and I'll honestly tell you.  
It is.  
I could make one lead to the other, but I won't right now because believe it or not - I have a life. So we get this for now, and I'll be editing it and working on more. ****After I finish this one. ****I'd hate to leave everyone wondering what's going on with what I've planned. Not specifically EVERYONE, but whoever is reading this that cares. Rant, ramble, I'm going to start now.****  
**

* * *

America winced, his arms pinned behind him by the devil version of himself. "I know you won't like my words here, but we will kill you both if you cannot leave us as we were." The raven-haired counterpart explained with a sigh.  
"Try me!" he elbowed and kicked free, jumping away and pulling out his gun.  
Alfred narrowed his eyes, smirking. "I'll take you up on that."  
They both jumped forward, their wings pointed back to ensure speed and fists out.  
Across from the now destroyed building, Arthur kicked some dust in the air, crouched to the side behind some rubble to have a smaller advantage. England shielded his eyes, taking a few steps back. He got an idea, flapping his feathery wings, moving the dust away. "That was a poor attempt to gain higher land, you pathetic wanker."  
The British demon stood up, arms in the air. "That was indeed a nice counter there. I wonder if we should just keep things the way they are."  
"I'd appreciate it. Your senseless attempt of gaining ground over me is a disgrace with how much you resemble me." The other dusted off the one clothed shoulder he had.  
-

America hissed as his wing was grabbed and pulled by his counterpart. He glanced over and saw England, laying on the ground bruised. "T..tch.."  
Alfred smirked, grabbing him by the hair and picking him up to his face. "So? What shall you do now?"  
Arthur came closer, watching with little interest. "Are we done here?"  
Alfred glanced at Arthur with annoyance. He opened his mouth to respond, but something stopped him. An unsettling noise from where England was.  
Was.  
"ARTHUR!" he immediately dropped America, taking off running.  
The red-haired demon spun around, but not in time. A hand went through his right shoulder, passing through. He coughed up blood, his eyes widened. As a demon, this was a wound that would not close. The purity of an angel had touched and destroyed his heart.  
England pulled his hand out, slicing it through the air to send off some of the blood. Arthur slowly dropped to his knees, the color fading from his skin and eyes, his wings drooped dully. He fell over, a pool of blood beginning to form at his wound. "I wanted to keep things the way they were. You both took it too far." He glared at Alfred, his eyes glowing dimly.  
Alfred froze in his tracks, falling to his knees. "A…Arthur.." he mouthed. He looked at the angel who had just killed his partner. Those green eyes… they shone exactly as his partners had only seconds ago.  
America stood up wobbly, moving his wing around to examine its state. "Ah-ha, Iggy, you really scared your devil if you shut him up ju—"he looked at his partner, shocked and frightened at his partner's appearance. A large red wave of blood ran down his arm, dripping onto the floor. The scarlet liquid was also splattered on his face and clothes, though that may not have been the worse part. His eyes. The emerald orbs shone intensely with no obvious regret, almost… dare he say... _demonic. _This was not the Britain he knew right now. "Um… Hey… England?" he called, stepping forward cautiously.  
The angel form of the United Kingdom looked up, his dark expression fading. "Ah—what is it?" he noticed the blood on his hands, raising his eyebrows. "Oh. I'm sorry if this scares you..." he hid his hands behind his back, looking away. "I didn't want to watch you get hurt—"  
"Shut up." Alfred growled, spreading his wings, standing up tall.  
America quirked his mouth to the side. "You can't win anymore. You had the chance to, but you were rash and foolish."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Alfred swung around, tears falling from his icy eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU MAY BE ANOTHER VERSION OF ME, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE WAS TO ME. AND YOU BASTARD'S JUST KILLED HIM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT. AUGGHHH!" he gripped his head, screaming. He lowered his hands, panting, his wings twitched a bit. "Y-you… never shall know what he meant to me… ever… Because HE'S DEAD! FUCKING DEAD! GONE! YOU KILLED HIM!"  
England glanced to the side, now feeling bad. The dark haired demon might resemble America too much… But you could really feel the heart strings and tender hearted cries honestly. You had raised your America, but this Alfred was right. It was definitely different parenting. America had it easy, being an angel. But in hell, everything was different; harder. You would have to fight more, making every moment dangerous. Growing up with that made the bonds stronger, he was sure. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his arm, spreading the blood around without realizing it.  
Alfred looked at England, eyeing him and his arm. "Are… you really?"  
"Yes—I was doing it for our safety th-"  
"I see. So you aren't sorry. You did it for YOUR safety; YOUR FUCKING SAFETY. NOT CONSIDERING ANY OF ANYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS FIRST, HUH?!"  
America growled, stepping forward. "I'm going to stop you right there—"  
"SO WHAT?! YOU CAN KILL ME TOO? FOR THE HELL OF IT? BECAUSE I THREATEN YOUR EXISTANCE BY STANDING HERE TRYING TO PROTECT MY OWN DAMNED SELF?! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG WHEN YOU JUST POPPED IN AND STARTED THIS SHI-"

England had enough. He ran forward, slapping the devil. "YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" he shouted. "Don't act as if you know us, either, if that's how you feel. We have our own damn reason for doing what we do! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING HERE!" he furrowed his brows, biting his lip at how he lashed out in such a way.  
Alfred widened his eyes, silencing himself. He lifted his hand, holding it over the red mark on his cheek. Part of the blood had also smeared on his check, adding to the red hue. His face turned grim, a scowl forming on his lips. Alfred pushed Britain aside, hopping into the air and running away with tears streaming down his cheeks again.  
"Dammit Artie, we could've got him right there!" America said, jogging towards England.  
England turned around, smacking him, turning back around and hanging his head. "Y…you are so inconsiderate. We you even listening to him at all? There was so much pain in his words… Oh my gosh… How could I have killed a demon version of _me?!_"  
America sighed, hugging England. "It was the right thing to do…"  
"For who?!"  
"Dammit, Artie. Listen. It may have been really shitty for him, but one less demon in this universe saves a hell of a lot more than one life. He's being dramatically one-sided, dude. Also, it was the demon version of you, but that also makes it the _demon _version of you. That isn't going to help the world at all." He held three fingers on each hand together, placing them over his eyebrows to mock his partner.  
"H-hey!"  
"Haha! Let's go get some McD*nald's, dude." He wrapped his arm around his partner, then pulled away. "Might... want to get cleaned up first though." He suggested, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

**This concludes the full version of chapter one, minor edits will be done, but not tonight.  
**


End file.
